1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway rolling stock and consists particularly in a three-axle, three-motor electric locomotive truck with improved adhesion characteristics.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art discloses trucks having bolster suspensions similar to that of the invention, as exemplified by Thomas J. Kolesa, U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,996, and James C. Travilla, U.S. Pat.No. 2,821,149. Neither of these patented trucks, which are each directed to nonmotorized trucks, provides the desirably low level of longitudinal force transmission from the truck frame to the bolster whereby axle-to-axle load transference is minimized in the present invention, nor does either patent disclose a bolster contruction capable of accommodating a large middle axle motor while supporting the locomotive body underframe at a relatively low level. Locomotive trucks have been built with low level longitudinal force transmitting devices between the truck frames and bolsters, but none has provided longitudinally widely spaced bolster mounted body support bearings which cooperate with the low level of truck frame-to-bolster longitudinal force transmission to minimize axle-to-axle load transference.